A Day At The Beach
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: A hot day causes the 5 gboys to go to the beach there they incounter old and new friends, what does the day hold? Read and find out more!


A day at the beach...  
It was a warm day and The boys were feeling very restless, Even Heero admitted he wanted something to do than sit around.  
Duo: I'm bored...  
Wufei: Will you shut up already, we get the picture...  
Duo: But I am....  
Wufei: *Sigh*  
Qautra: Well why don't we go into town?  
Trowa: To many people...  
Heero: To load...  
Qautra: The movies?  
Duo: None that are good are out...  
Qautra: Swimming?  
Wufei: Were exactly, not at those damn public pools.  
Qautra: The beach?  
Trowa: Not Load, Not to crowded with people, relaxing...  
Heero: What beach?  
Qautra: There's a beach down by the out skirts of town, that one shouldn't be to crowded, if at all populated...  
Trowa: What do you guys say?  
Heero: *Shrugs* Works for me...  
Wufei: Better than the Public pools...  
Duo: Alright lets go!  
  
The boys gathered up their swimming trunks and gear, beach towels, sunscreen, body boards, flotation devices, beer, cokes, and water. They pack it all in to their rather small car, and them selves piled in. Qautra was driving, and if it had been Duo they'd been pulled over by every police car on the interstate. They arrived shortly after 1pm and climbed down to beach from the small area they parked at.  
  
Duo: YEAH! This rocks!  
Trowa: Nice...  
Heero:...  
Wufei: I agree, not to shabby.  
Qautra: So were do we set up?  
Duo: Here's good! *He stuck his umbrella in the ground.*  
Wufei: Decisive aren't we... *he set down the chairs he was carrying*  
Duo: Besides me, who else is going in the water?  
Qautra: I might for a few minutes...  
Heero: ...  
Wufei: I might...  
Trowa: Like Wufei said... I might.  
Qautra: First lets get everything... I still think we brung too much...  
Duo: Nope, We need EVERYTHING!  
Trowa: Well that's just you...  
Wufei: I know what's the point of bringing this? *Holds up what looks like a tent*  
Duo: So if we need to change... *he holds up his bad of dry clothes*  
Heero: What'd ya know, Duo is actually thinking for once...  
Duo: Haha... *he shoots Heero a death glare.*  
Qautra: Anyway... *he grabs the drinks and what he can of the large beach towels. Trowa is behind him unlatching the bag of pool toys that Duo insisted upon bringing. Heero and Wufei also were grabbing things they could carry, Duo was running around to excited to help.*  
Wufei: Duo! Will you help... There are still some things to be gotten. *Growls*  
Qautra: *Laughs*  
Duo: What's so funny?  
Qautra: Just thinking...  
Duo: 'Bout what?  
Qautra: Nothing... here *hands Duo a boombox and a few of the extra towels.*  
  
Duo took them and Wufei and Heero followed him with their load of stuff, Trowa and Qautra were the last down also carrying their load of stuff.   
  
Wufei: This is nice... Better than sitting in that stuffy house.  
Trowa: *nods and sits down in the chair that he had placed out*  
Heero: *he also sits down, he watched Duo with a slight look of amusement, it was like taking a child to an amusement park.*  
Qautra sets his stuff by Duo and Trowa. He too was watching Duo with amusement.   
Duo: HEY COMMON GUYS!! IT ROCKS! *Duo called from within the water.*  
  
Girl#1: Looks like we were beaten to it...  
Girl#2: It that?  
Girl#3: It is! Hey GUYS!  
  
The guys turned around and there clad in bathing suits were, Sally Po, Relena, Dorthy, Catherin, and Hilde. They blinked.  
  
Qautra: Well isn't this nice!  
Heero: *grumbles something in audiable to his self*  
Trowa: Just lovely...  
Wufei: Great...  
Duo: HEY!! NICE OF YA TO JOIN US!!! *is waving franticly as he runs up*  
Hilde: *giggles* None of us were expecting to find you guys here...  
Wufei: Nor us.  
Sally: Well, Mind if we bug you?  
Qautra: Not at all! *Smiles*  
Wufei: Yes...  
Relena: Hey Heero!  
Heero: ...  
Relena: Nice to see you to! *she smiles and sets up her stuff*  
Catherin: It looks like you guys came with the whole house...   
4 Boys: *points to Duo*  
Trowa: He insisted...  
Catherin: Oh...  
Hilde: Duo! Wait for me! *she runs out to the braided boy and they begin to frolick in the water.*  
Wufei: There's always one...  
Sally: What do you mean by that?  
Qautra: Once that always acts if it's a field day... Like taking a child to an amusement park.  
Sally: Yes... *she giggles*  
  
Girl: Man! This happens everytime!  
2Girl: Why us?  
3: Wanna just go home?  
1,2,4,5: NO!  
3: Fine...  
  
Wufei: More?!  
Qautra: That'll only be 15...  
Trowa: Comeing down?   
Qautra: No... once they join us on the beach...  
Trowa: Oh...  
  
2: Hey look It's Relena and Catherin and Dorthy and Hilde and Sally!  
5: You could have easily said Relena, Catherin, Dorthy, Hilde and Sally...  
2: I know...   
  
Relena: Hey!! It's that You guys? Jade, Mau, Ling, Jo, and Deadra??  
All 5: Yup!  
Relena and the other girls run up to meet the other girls.   
Dorthy: You guys haven't meet the guys have you?  
2: No...  
Catherin: Common we'll introduce you!  
4: First let us get our stuff...  
Relena: Well hurry!  
1: What's the rush?  
Hilde: *giggles*  
The 5 new girls get their stuff and make they're way down.   
  
Duo is about to faint, 10 girls, could his day get any better?  
Wufei, Trowa, Heero are kinda dreading it, 10 girls, 10 giggling girls, what could eles go worng?  
Qautra was just amused, it was odd, just plain odd.  
  
Dorthy: Guys meet our friends!  
1: I'm Mau! *The girl had blue hair, that hung in two briads beside her ears, and bright eyes. She wore a two piece bathing suite reveling were well built form.*  
2: Bonjore! I am Jade! *The girl had a heave french accent, her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, her out fit of a nice lavendar matched her hair and eyes.*  
3: Jo... *the girl had short messy blond hair, she had on a tee shirt and shorts, no bathing suit. Her face was just plain dull, one because she never did anything to show her emotion.*  
4: Deadra... *The girls smiles, her blond hair matching her blue eyes nicely. Her Two piece bathing suit matched quite well and well.*  
5: The names Ling. *Her Greenish Black hair was pulled up into two tight buns on the side of her head, she wore a large baggy shirt as well, She refused to show her self.*  
Qautra: Nice to meet you all...  
Deadra: yes, Wonderful!  
Ling Come one, We've got to go set up our stuff.  
Jo: Lets go, you three...  
Mau: But!  
Jo: I said LET'S GO!  
Jade: Just do it Mau it won't take us that long!  
Mau: Fine...  
Catherine: Aren't they cool! *she hung over Trowa's chair*  
Wufei: Sweel...  
Duo: One's really hot...  
Everybody: DUO!!  
Duo: What???   
Relena: Honestly, do you ever think of anything besides, women, food and foot ball?  
Duo: YES!  
Trowa: Sure could have fooled us...  
Duo: Aww... You guys are mean!  
Heero: No shit Sherlock...  
Duo: ...*sighs* Give me a break!  
Hilde: DUO!! are you coming back in or not?  
Duo: Nani? Oh yeah!! *he give on last galre at Heero and Trowa and ran to catch up with Hilde*  
  
Relena: Why are you guys always so mean to him?  
Qautra: it's in their blood. *Qautra's gets glared at by Trowa and Heero.*  
Sally: You guys are trully amusing... *laughs*  
Heero: How are *WE* amusing?  
Catherin: The way you all fight, it's quite funny.  
Trowa: *sigh* i fiugered youd say that.   
  
Before long 3 people were in the ocean playing, Duo, Mau and Hilde. They were trying to dunk each other and each ganging on the other. Most of the girls were out to get a tan and some were there becasue they were drug along. But after while Duo called a very large meting among the 10 girls.   
  
Relena: What's up Duo?  
Duo: What'd ya say to helping me get those 4 into the water? *he pointed i nthe direction of the other four males on the beach.  
Deadra: But that's so mean.  
Ling: Get over your self! *she pops Deadra on the head*  
Catherin: They'd then try and kill us!  
Jade: Not Literaly right?  
Duo: Dont' worry, they won't! Plz???  
Mau: I like it, sounds fun!  
Hilde: I agree with Mau. *the others nodd in agreement.*  
Jo: You all have your fun, I'm staying right here.  
Mau: Of course, that's Jo for ya! Lets go! *they all nod and leave Jo alone she shakes her head and sits back down under her umbrella to work on her laptop.  
  
Qautra: Guys.... 10 Advaning Personell.... Duo's leading them.... not good....  
Wufei: What is he up to?  
Trowa: This doesn't look good...  
Heero: He'd better not come near me or when we get back....   
  
DUO: GET 'UM!! *he and 9 girls lunged at the 4 sitting down, some gangin up on others grabing hands feet and waist and attemping to drag them to the sea.   
Wufei: MAXWELL!! you are so gonna regreat this!!  
Qautra: HellO! *he blinks and becomes momentarily dissabled.*  
Heero: SallY! YOU!! What are you doing! LET! GO!!  
Deadra: Come on SallY!! Only a few more steps to go!  
  
Trowa: DUO!! Let me go!! HEY!! Don't touch! *Jade giggled from behind Trowa as she pushed and boy forward with Duo pulling him forward. all was quite a sight to see. Trowa was being pulled/pushed by Duo, Jade and Hilde, Wufei by Ling and Catherin, Qautra by Dorthy and Mau and Heero by Sally, Deadra, and Relena.*  
  
Ling: Ready Set! PUSH!! *She and Catherin with all their might push the orinetal boy in to the water he poped back up sometime later and was grumbling, the two were laughing hystricly. Me marched over and grabed both of them and pulled them in as well.  
Qautra: HEY!! Don't throw me!! *Dorthy and Mau had managed to get a hold of the Boys feet nad hand and were swing him while they were knee deep in the water. with a finall swing they let go and Qautra flew not to far and ploped in. HE cam back up him blond hair plsterd to his head. Blinking he sighed nad went to takle Dorthy, and indeed took her under who took Mau under as well.*  
Relena: Come on! GET him in!!  
Heero: Come on now! Let me.......*grugle. The girls with one giant push and tripping action took they famous Heero Yuy under water. He poped back up Growled.* Okay you all ready for a dunking?  
They tried to run but Heero grabbed Relena and dunked her, Caught up with Deardra on the beach and caried her back to the water and duncked her and managed to catch Sally and carried her back and dunked her.  
  
Duo: Ready?  
Jade: Set?  
Hilde: Throw! *Duo had Trowa by the arms and Jad and Hilde had each a leg, they swung him high into the airn and lewt him go, wailing him arms and legs Trowa Made a nice slash in the Water. The three laughed hystricly. Trowa poped up gasping for air, he then makes his way back to the trio and with a might lung he takes Duo under water. The girls are franticly trying to get away, but Jade gets tripped and pluges in the water, Trowa pops up from behind her landing spot as she surfaces.* That's for touching my but... *he then dashes (or tries to) After Hilde. Catching up with her he too carries her to the water and dunks her.*  
  
Duo: See, i told you guys that would be fun! *the other 14 are in somewhat of agreement.*  
Wufei: You still die when we get back home...  
Duo: Uh-huh.... Sure...  
Trowa: You'll think differently later.   
Duo: Ano........ I'm in for it.  
Mau: I'm soaking and i guess it'll be no tan for me...  
Relena: Yeah I know... It's already 5.  
Qautra: Gez..  
Jo: *she walks over a small grin playng on her face.* That sure was amusing...  
Ling: Gee... not a drop of water on you Jo...  
Jade: *she grinns seeing as to wear Ling's going.* Yeah.... We should fix that.  
Duo: after all.... All of us got dunked. *he too was grinning like an idot*  
Jo: Dunk me and I'll kill you all!  
Heero: I Haven't killed anyone, i'm sure you could restrain your self... *he backed Duo.*  
Jo: You wouldn't!! *she was slowly backing away*  
Dorthy: We would! *14 very wet people chase after a very dry and angry Jo.*  
Trowa: Wait! lets spilt, we four with Jade, Ling and Mau will go this way and you 7 go that way... * Trowa said hey nodded and spilt, Jo got caught in the midst and yes got caught.*  
Jo: Aiya! You put me down right now!   
Wufei: No way...  
Mau: Finally Revenge will be ours!!! *The people who held the girl high above the ground walked into the ocean and dorped her, A very wet and now extreamly angry Jo poped up and glared.* You are now on my after the war to kill list...  
Duo: Yeah, if you could find us....  
Jo: I have sorces and ways.... *she marches past them to her spot adn drabs her towle and attemps to dry off.  
Catherin: that only took an hour and we all need to be getting home...  
Ling: Yeah... It was nice meeting you all...  
Trowa: Like wise.  
Dorthy: How bout we do this next month some time?  
*The 14 grin and laugh.*  
Duo: Sounds like a plan.  
Sally: Yeah. We'll be in touch...  
Jade: Yeah, that is if we're still around! *they again burst out laughing and then go they're own ways after saying good bye shaking hands and a few sorry's here and there. a beach on the north shore of the atlantic ocean brung 15 friends closer together, and some just a bit more agrivited than others. But none the less, freinds. Three small cars pulled away from the area adn the sun sets slowly on another eventfull day in the Gundam World!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Authors notes: AYA!! that was fun to write! I write something to this plot again later.... ^^ So what you think?? you like it Hate it, just don't know? Well leave a review! THANKIES!! Oh yeah.... I don't own anybody but Ling, she IS my chara! Um the other, such as the G-boys belong to their respective owners! Jo Belongs to Erin Welch, Mau & Deardra belong to Jenna Abbott, Jade belongs to Andrea Judy. Adn the Other 5 girls belong to the makers of G-Wing, the idea was soly mine and i hope you had fun! Thankies for reading and stop by again sooN! 


End file.
